regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimazu 'Hiro' Masahiro
Name: Shimazu 'Hiro' Kiyoshi Aliases: 'Wraith' Identity Status: Secret and well-protected. Age: 17 Appearance Height: 5’8 Build: Lean to the point of occasionally appearing outwardly lanky, yet actually displaying refined musculature. 155 lbs. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Black. Complexion: Pale. Fashion Sense: As a civilian he prefers bespoke tailoring, military cuts, and preppy private school overtones, with a tendency towards all-black. As a superhero, this inclination is absolute. To fight injustice he dons an entirely black, form-fitted suit comprised of various high-tech fabrics and materials, constructed to provide the most efficient combination of flexibility and protection. This suit also provides various technological features and tools: an air-filter with emergency support protocols, a holographic display for computer interfacing and connectivity, a security disabler, etc. Complete Description: Kiyoshi is a fashionable and handsome young man who carries himself in a manner that does little to betray just how new his family’s money is. He commands attention in a way befitting of his social stature more than his size. Authority figures are often drawn to his charms, even if they are now mere performance. Background Family: In a warped fashion, family is everything to Kiyoshi. He was single-handedly raised by his mother, a woman who once had aspirations of being a cybernetics engineer, before an unwanted pregnancy and a media cover-up led her to eighteen years of apathy and quiet alcoholism. Although Kiyoshi is very close with his mother, with an incredible degree of loyalty and protectiveness towards her, there is a distance between them because of the responsibility Hiro has had to take for his life and their family. He recently discovered that his father is the quite famous and well-respected superhero called Lightspeed. Lightspeed is a member of a prominent American superhero team that has managed to save the world on numerous occasions called The Olympians. However, no amount of public relations spinning can completely hide the signs of a lifetime of womanizing and reckless behaviour. Amongst closed doors in the superhero community, Lightspeed has a reputation as a loose canon. Personality: '''Kiyoshi is currently at a point of flux and confusion in terms of his personality. While he had once been an open boy, if not particularly serious sometimes, he now finds the self he has known being subsumed by the figure of Wraith growing from within. As his quest has become more obsessive, so has his normal life become more of a performance. He’s already beginning to exaggerate certain characteristics, playing the part of the blessed son better and better. He’s now increasingly brash and outgoing, the type that floats by on a general fondness for them more so than any seriousness of character. Personally though, Hiro grows more obsessive-compulsive and calculating. His journey is already leaning him down paranoid avenues and the anxiety to which he is prone encourages it all the more. He is extremely analytical and skillfully manipulative. He has an overt desire for control. '''Social Life: Kiyoshi's social life is mostly a mirage. He is typically well-liked by most – a favourite of teachers, parents, jocks, nerds and debutants alike. He makes requisite appearances at parties and events to which he would be expected. Mostly he claims to spend more time with Jessica Buckley than he actually does, unless of course they are ‘working’ together. Still, their relationship, at least insofar as being someone he can trust provides him with the social care his humanity requires. Fame rating: B List. A new but growing mythos amongst the criminal population. Certain conspiratorial leanings have also spread his name amongst the corporately corrupt. Although Wraith would prefer that his name only be known to his enemies, his connection to Platinum in relation to a few media-covered heroic events has placed him in an ‘up and coming’ position. While he relies on garnering mystery around himself, he also too recognizes the metahuman networking that such fame might aid in facilitating his goals. Nationality: American Ethnicity: Japanese/Unknown History: Kiyoshi grew up as a well-developed, polite and intelligent child despite the hardships of being raised by a single, depressive parent. He spent much of his life in a state of naiveté – blessed to a privileged life of wealthy means and all its advantages, though with little wonder to how his mother, who did not apparently come from prestige, managed to fund all their life’s benefits. Early in his development he began to display obsessive-compulsive behaviour, being prone to highly ordering and structuring anything with which he interacted. Kiyoshi attended private schools all his life, succeeding academically and popularly among his peers. When he was fourteen he began to date his schoolmate Jessica Buckley, a much sought after aspiring model and queen bee, thus cementing his place in the class hierarchy. It was such that after genuinely dating for some time, they both admitted their coincidental ambitions of superheroing. As Kiyoshi followed his first true case that led him to the birth of Wraith, he confided to Jessica, and she grew to trust him enough to admit her identity as the teen hero Platinum. Working towards these goals though has made both increasingly dedicated to the role and in many ways it has been at the cost of their relationship. For Wraith, their bond mostly performs the function of maintaining the prettyboy reputation he garners to protect his secret identity. His respect for her lies more in their ability to battle corruption together. Origin: Wraith’s origin began when he directed his obsessive-compulsive impulses towards a logical pursuit of the plot holes in his life’s story. As bright as he was, it was not long into his pubescent years before he began to wonder how his rather young mother managed to provide limitlessly for him, with no apparent job or old family wealth of any kind. An investigation beginning with innocent questions and progressing towards pervasive analysis of financial records led Kiyoshi on to a paper trail to payments from a corporate subsidiary called Hermes Industries. This high-tech trading company was a quiet and enormous cash boon for Lightspeed that employed technology exploiting his metahuman power, owned by the corporation that funds The Olympians. It was as such that Hiro began to break the case of his estranged and absent father. His mother was revealed to him; once simply a damsel in distress, a cybernetics engineering student caught in the crossfire of a weaponized prototype gone wrong and a horny superhero. In discovering the identity of his father, he also identified the potentials of his metahuman abilities and sought to encourage them. Motivated by this curiosity and an underlying desire to mend the family he had never known, Kiyoshi tried to contact his father for guidance. He has yet to have the opportunity to even speak to the man. All of his attempts have been thwarted by a thick wall of legality and corporate defenses. Learning of both parental and capitalist corruption, Hiro dedicated himself to the pursuit of bettering what his father had offered the world with his abilities. Now as Wraith he has dedicated himself to an ambitious and strictly moral cause. Miscellaneous: Although his mother does not come from a particularly affluent background, the name of Shimazu is that of an old Samurai clan. While modernity has not been kind to their line, Kiyoshi is ancestrally related to a tradition of honour and virtue. Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Super speed-- As he expected, Wraith has inherited his father’s abilities, though he still knows little about their origins other than what is publicized about his father. Currently it is still in development – no where near the physics shattering ability of Lightspeed. It is as of yet unclear if the non-meta half of his genetics will effect the threshold of his power. At this point, he can already move faster than sight, a true advantage tactically, in terms of both stealth and combat. However, his body is not necessarily as tough as his superspeed might allow. If he uses his power to exert more force, than he risks harming himself. While he displays a durability certainly beyond regular human standards (at least enough to allow him feats of incredible speed) it is nowhere near what his father has shown. Skills: Martial Arts / Acrobatics / Fitness: Beyond a sort of natural interest he has carried since youth, Wraith has used his considerable means to acquire much private instruction to expertly shape and train his body. While still learning, he is already quite proficient in a number of striking, grappling and weapons based martial arts, as well as being in peak physical shape for his age. He is also particularly adept with acrobatics and gymnastics. Detective: Wraith’s obsessive-compulsiveness melds well with his desire to uncover hidden truths. He is relentless and steadfast in pursuing his goals and has an analytical mind that is good at reading both social and logical problems. Computing: As a result of both personal aptitude and investment of time and money, Wraith is an advanced user of computing systems, both in terms of sanctioned and unsanctioned uses. Misc. Scripted by Okapi